The Drunk Pit
by BelievingUzumaki
Summary: A drunk Kise was all Aomine needed to know that he swung that way. AU! copAomine/ modelKise
1. The Drunk Pit

**A/N:** Okay, Hello everyone! So this is my first full lemon (/^\\) I am really embarrassed about it actually so please don't be too harsh. Please take the time to review and tell me what you think! Thank you! [I absolutel aokise so I couldn't help myself]

**Warning**: Contains sexual content/ Yaoi (boyxboy) so if you don't like I suggest you click out.

Kuroko no Basket and it's characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, I only own the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

**The Drunk Pit **by BelievingUzumaki

* * *

Aomine knew he shouldn't be here. After all, cops weren't supposed to be in this predicament, ever! However he had somehow managed to put himself here so I guess all he had to blame was himself.

The here he was now experiencing was more commonly know to the locals as 'The drunk quicksand' also known as 'The drunk pit' for short. He damned his curiosity for getting the better of him and allowing himself to open the door to the over noisy and crowded bar. Which, like it's name suggested, pulled you in like quicksand.

The other part of the name comes from the fact that majority of the people in the bar were completely pissed or were on the verge of drunk stupidity.

"Dammit" Aomine muttered while taking another swing of his beer. Just because he was in here unintentionally didn't mean he couldn't have a drink. Plus he was off duty so none of his policeman rules applied, or so he liked to think.

His eyes scanned the bar for big jugs, or should he say women of any sort. Unfortunately, women had heeded the warning of 'The drunk pit' and steered clear of the area entirely, leaving Aomine with only stick-like men to stare at.

He felt himself lean back in the bar stool as he mumbled out to the bartender for another cold beer. It had been a long day with so many useless cases to sort through that the lack of eye candy had actually made him depressed in a way.

He didn't have long enough to let out a sigh before he felt someone's presence slip into the stool beside him. Before he could even look at the person however their overly familiar voice immediately alerted him to who it was.

"Aominecchi, what are you doing here!" Kise almost shouted, why was he always so damn excited.

"Eh, I just came in here to drink like everyone else." Aomine's response dwelled out, no feeling in particular behind the words. It made him wonder if he looked as tired as he sounded.

He looked over at Kise, dressed in his overly stylish clothing like he was still on one of his photo shoots. He could feel Kise's eyes on him, and made a point to let out an exaggerated breathe before asking;

"And what are you doing here?"

"Well, since you asked," Kise replied enthusiastically, "I was walking down the street just across from here when I felt as if someone was following me! So I decided, what better place to lose them then an overcrowded bar which is known to pull you in like quicksand. Brilliant right?"

I took another swig of my drink before looking back to Kise, his face lit up with a huge grin. Obviously he was truly very proud of himself for his, so-called, brilliant plan.

"You know, if people are stalking you you should just call the police."

"I don't think the police would be of any help" Aomine felt his eyebrows lift

"Why not?"

"Because the policeman is drinking in the bar in which my brilliant idea is taking place!" It was easy to tell there was a triumphant tone to Kise's voice. All Aomine could do was drink the last drop of his beer before ordering another one.

And then, an idea formed in his mind. Aomine ordered another three beers, which earned a surprised look from the blond.

"Don't you think four beers is a bit to much Aominecchi?"

"Huh, are you an idiot. I'm not drinking four beers." Aomine let his hand encircle around one of the glasses, leaving the three other newly poured beers between them.

"But you just-"

"Yes, I said _I'm_ not drinking them. But you are." And just to show he ment business, he slide one of the three glasses towards Kise.

"Eh!" The look on the blonde's face was priceless; it reminded Aomine of the way he used to tease him in high school. However as soon as those memories crossed his mind it made him feel strange.

"B-but" Kise tried to talk but Aomine cut him off again.

"This beer I'm having now is my third, you need to catch up Kise." He knew the smirk on his lips was cocky, but the frightened doe eyes he received in return where hysterical.

Aomine knew Kise couldn't back out of a challenge. And the fact that Aomine had used the words 'catch up' had caused the blond to show more of a fiery expression. Maybe he had also remembered their high school days.

Another smirk graced his lips when Kise picked up the first glass and took a long sip of the contents.

"Watch out Aominecchi, I might just surpass you if you get too cocky." Kise managed to get out between gulps.

"Like that could ever happen." Aomine found himself snorting, lifting his own glass to his lips. Kise seemed to be drowning down the beers like a man plagued with thirst, and it was only mere minutes before he ordered another while giving his model smile.

Aomine almost felt the urge to tell Kise to slow down, but the look of determination of his face only made Aomine chuckle whilst ordering another beer for himself.

It didn't take long to get Kise drunk. Wait, what was he saying. It didn't take long for Kise to get _himself _drunk. Around three beers later and it was obvious to see the blond model was not one who could hold down his liquor. Still, Aomine found this interesting. Something about the way Kise's eyes had fogged over gave him a different air around him, like he was someone mysterious.

Aomine shook his head slightly, what was he thinking. Kise, mysterious, come on. He looked over at the clock beside the bar and decided it was about time he should head home. Just because he had a day off tomorrow didn't mean he wanted to spend it more tired than he normally was. His laziness was definitely something that hadn't changed since high school.

Looking back at Kise he decided he might as well escort the model home. The policeman side of him told him it probably wasn't a good idea to let such a famous person walk around this wasted at this time of night. He also felt responsible, as he was the one who pushed the beers in his direction.

"Come on you idiot, we're going home" Kise only nodded as Aomine grabbed a hold of his arm and swung it around his shoulder. Obviously he had given up on their unannounced battle. Aomine's eyes widened momentarily before he began to exit the bar, it was the first time he had noticed that Kise was so light. He weight was one of a woman's.

"Looks like I won this round Aominecchi! I definitely drank more than you!"

"Oh yeah, and does that still count since you can't even stand by yourself idiot." He retorted to Kise's statement, pulling him awkwardly towards the door. But, as they both went to exit the bar a slow steady beat began to play out of the overhead speakers.

Aomine turned his head and saw that someone had decided it was a good idea to make a dance floor close to the booth area. Kise's legs quickly stalled as he heard the familiar tune and he locked his eyes with Aomine's.

"No-" was all Aomine could get out before Kise had somehow regained composure and was making his way to the makeshift dance floor.

"Come on Aominecchi." He called over his shoulder with a cocky smile and then disappeared into the growing crowd of people.

Aomine stalled momentarily, thinking about his options. He could just leave now, head right out the exit and leave Kise to his own fun. Surely the blond was well enough to somehow get home on his own with his help. The thought of his unoccupied bed made him grunt at his newfound chance to leave. But, he could also stay. He hadn't wanted to come in the bar in the first place however look what happened. He had to admit he wasn't _not _enjoying himself.

He shook his head slightly before turning and heading after Kise on the dance floor. He would probably regret this tomorrow but right now it seemed like a good choice.

When he reached the dance floor it seemed like the whole bar had made its way to the one spot. The beat had been turned up louder; loud enough that each thump could be felt through the floor. Aomine pushed though a group of people. Somehow this new makeshift club had attracted women to the bar, or so it seemed. However when he got closer to the ladies it was obvious that it wasn't the dance floor that had attracted them here, but rather a very outgoing blond.

Kise had somehow managed to remove his jacket and now he was left in his tight fitting t-shirt and jeans. He hips swayed to the beat as if nobody else was watching, which was extremely far from the truth because it seemed like the whole bar was. Aomine felt something stir inside him at this.

However he didn't have time to think about what is was as two girls had made their way over to Kise, working themselves closer to him as he continued to dance. He put on a smirk as one of them pulled his ear closer to her lips, whispering something to him.

Aomine felt his fists clutch at his sides. The feeling inside him becoming more apparent as he watched the display in front of him. He felt the urge to walk up and pull Kise away from them, to not let their antics continue. As Kise's friend, he had to stop him doing something stupid while he was drunk, yes, that was it.

As soon as he came to that conclusion his legs began to move on their own. Aomine found himself easily slipping through the crowd, despite his height, and immediately getting to Kise's side. The two girls had detached themselves from him long enough for Aomine to grab at his waist and roughly pull him back into the crowd.

"Wha-" Kise's eyes widened in surprise as Aomine dragged him from the floor and quickly towards the door which led outside.

"Where did he go?" One of the girls managed to say louder than the music but Aomine had already slammed the door shut behind him, blocking them all out.

The street outside was cold and dimly lit; the cool night air bringing in the fresh bits of snow that had began to fall. Aomine hurriedly pulled Kise along, going to the back of the deserted car park in which he had parked his car earlier this evening.

"Aominecchi?" Aomine didn't like Kise's questioning tone.

"Shut it!" he barked out, not looking at Kise's face. What had gotten into him? He still didn't know what this feeling was. He opened the passenger side of his car and pushed Kise in, slamming the door shut behind the blond.

As he rounded the car Aomine couldn't help but mutter "Dammit" as a revelation struck him. He could hear Momoi's voice in his head calling him an idiot and this was the first time he had to agree. This feeling he had for Kise, it was something he had felt before however not to this degree. It was attraction.

Knowing what the feeling was made him slightly… uncomfortable. He couldn't help but fidget slightly as he opened the driver's side door and slipped into the car.

"What's up with you Aominecchi?" He could hear slight worry in Kise's voice. But Aomine stayed silent unable to come up with a response. What was he supposed to say, for the first time he was dumbfounded.

"Aominecchi!" Kise whined, leaning over as if to get a better look at his face. Aomine looked up at the blond and suddenly felt overwhelmed with a newfound confidence, he acted out of instinct. And then they where kissing.

Kise's eyes widened at the sudden action, looking straight into Aomine dark ones. Aomine's hands had found themselves on each side of Kise's face, not allowing him to yank away from the kiss.

Kise's mouth opened slightly to let out a sound of protest but Aomine took the chance to slip his tongue into the others mouth. He gained dominance right away, still staring into the blonds honey coloured eyes. This must have made Kise uncomfortable as he closed them soon after, however at the same time he tilted his face as much as Aomine's hands would allow. This made the kiss easier on the both of them and caused Kise to groan against his lips.

After about a minute of that Aomine reluctantly separated their lips, which were still connected with a string of saliva. His breath came out in puffs which where visible in the cool air surrounding them. Slowly Kise opened his eyes, staring at Aomine with an inquisitive look.

"Wha- what was that all about?" There was no anger in the blonds voice just, curiosity.

"I don't know myself," he answered honestly, "But if you wanted me to stop you could have just bit my tongue or something!" The end of the sentence came out angrier than he had intended.

"Who said I wanted it to stop?"

The statement hung in the air between them. Maybe it was the beer talking, maybe it had affected them both so much that they where not themselves. However, right at this moment, Aomine had felt more like himself that he had in years. He may not think this was the right idea tomorrow, but right now it was more than right.

Aomine must have seemed shocked, as it was Kise who initiated the kiss this time. He leaned forward and captured Aomine's lips as if they had done it a million times before, slowly edging his body closer as well. Aomine could feel something at the pit of his stomach but refused to believe it was butterflies.

He reached his hand back and groped along the edge of the seat, finally finding the switch after what felt like a lifetime. He pressed it and lowered the back of the seat down, which seemed to catch Kise off guard. Taking the opportunity Aomine pushed his shoulders down, separating the kiss and putting himself on top of Kise. Kise let out a small grunt at the movement and let his eyes lock with Aomine's.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Kise!" He felt the urge to say with a smirk on his face. He was giving Kise a final way out.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I do Aominecchi."

"And you want it?" Why did he doubt it now?

"Of course." He looked into the blonde's eyes and knew this was the truth. It was enough to convince him.

"There's no escaping now then." He teased with a smirk, and before the blond could respond he had pushed their lips back together. Kise's hands went up to tangle in Aomine's hair and he let out a sigh.

Aomine had never been with a guy before but Kise was so small and delicate under his large hands that he just did what felt natural to him. He found his hands sliding downwards as he nudged Kise's legs apart, moving in between them. The movement had momentarily caused their erections to rub together and Aomine couldn't help but hiss as the kiss was stopped by a loud moan from Kise.

Aomine's hand palmed Kise's clothed erection and couldn't help but just stare at the model's face. The look of pure lust that covered every feature made Aomine even more hard, if that was even possible.

He let his fingers grab the zipper and slowly pull it down, becoming impatient and just grabbing and ripping off his pants along with the boxers all at once. Kise hissed at the sudden cool air that hit his lower half but soon felt cool all over as Aomine also tore the shirt of his body.

"No fair Aominecchi" Kise pouted but got his revenge by rubbing his pelvis against Aomine's. The caused the dark haired man to let out a long moan.

Aomine felt his pants getting tighter and decided it was about time he got naked as well, however as he sat up enough to get his clothes off he was caught by the full sight of a naked Kise.

Personally he didn't know what to say, all that he knew was Kise looked like an angel. His blond hair had fanned out framing his face and the way his body was sprawled out against the seat made Aomine's mouth go dry.

He found his hands shaking in anticipation as he undid his own pants and flung them into the back of the car, not really caring where. He slide his shirt over his head before going back down and kissing his way along Kise's collarbone. Kise tilted his head to the side to give him more access but Aomine wasn't going that way. He smirked against the pale skin beneath him as he kissed his way down Kise's chest and finally landing on a pink nipple.

Kise's nails dug into his shoulder blades as he took the nipple into his mouth and began to suck and flick it with his tongue. Once the nipple was erect he allowed his head to move over to the other one, giving it the same attention. Kise shivered underneath him, the precum on his hardened erection rubbing against Aomine's stomach.

The friction made Kise gasp and Aomine took the chance to shove three fingers into his mouth. He managed to demand "Suck" as he used his other hand to put both their erections together, smearing the precum across both of them. Kise moaned around his fingers and this caused Aomine to also let out a breathy moan.

Once he believed his fingers where wet enough Aomine pulled them out of the blonde's mouth with a pop. He shuffled back, letting go of both their cocks and spreading Kise's legs wider. Locating Kise's hole he pushed on finger in, hissing at the tightness that sucked around his finger.

"nghh" was all Kise could manage as his hips lifted at the intrusion.

Aomine moved his finger in and out before adding another one, using a scissoring motion to spread the hole wider. When he added a third finger he knew that it was almost time, his erection was almost painful now and the way Kise was sucking him in was just too intriguing.

He pulled the fingers out and Kise whined at the loss but that wasn't for long as the fingers where replaced with something a lot thicker. Aomine grunted as he entered in one swift movement, fully burying himself in the tight heat.

"Shit you're tight." He groaned through clenched teeth. His body completely covered Kise's and he looked down at his face to see tears beginning to fall from the blonde's eyes. Aomine licked them away and gave Kise a quick kiss on the lips, finally earning a nod from the blond.

He pulled almost all the way before re-entering in a fast jerk of his hips. He set a fast pace, slamming into Kise mercilessly as he felt the built up start for his release.

His fingers dug into Kise's hip and the blond wrapped his legs around his waist. This allowed Aomine to go deeper, hitting Kise's pelvis and earning a loud cry from the blond below him. Knowing he had found the spot Aomine kept repeatedly hitting it, sending Kise into a daze.

"A-Aominecchi I-I…" Aomine knew what this ment and he slowed his pace, causing Kise to shake his head repeatedly. He was almost there, and as he buried his face into Kise's neck he heard the blond cry out and his body lift from the seat beneath him. His seed spurting onto his own body along with Aomine's chest and abs. At the sight of this Aomine gave one final thrust before reaching his own orgasm and spilling himself inside of Kise.

He slumped down in exhaustion, covering Kise's body with his own. The blond let out a strangled breath and Aomine realized he was probably crushing him. He moved off Kise, feeling him wince as he pulled out of him.

Aomine lay down next to him on the seat, remembering his surroundings. He looked over at the blond, who had somehow managed to fall asleep despite the uncomfortable setting and coolness of the night air.

Aomine reached over and pushed a strand of hair out of Kise's eyes before sitting up. It was better if he drove them back to his place now then letting someone from the bar find them here in the morning.

As he moved Kise to the back seat, making sure to cover him up slightly, Aomine couldn't help but laugh at the situation he was in. Who knew that all he need was a drunk Kise to show him that he swung that way.


	2. Extra

**A/N:** Hello again. So I though that I should add a little extra onto this one shot and make it a two shot. I kinda just wanted to do some writing from Kise's perspective but oh well it let me get more practice in writing lemons~ I hope you enjoy this next morning extra and please please please take the time to review, it means a lot! Also thank you to those who took the time to review/ favourite the first chapter, this one's for you!

**Warning: **Again, this chapter contains sexual boy x boy content.

* * *

**The Drunk Pit (Extra)** by BelievingUzumaki

* * *

Kise awoke the next morning with an abundance of sheets wrapped around his body. His head hurt slightly but I guess that what you get when you gulp down more than four beers in under an hour. This fact had also caused him to questions last night's activities. Everything seemed so fuzzy and unrealistic, but the pain from his backside was an alarming reminder that maybe it all wasn't just a drunken dream.

"nggh" He couldn't help but groan as he sat up in the bed. Slowly, the sheet slipped down the top half of his body and he realized that he was naked. His eyes snapped open in surprise, immediately looking down at himself. The sudden movement and light had caused them to go blurry and so he flung his hands out to steady himself.

After a minute, Kise took a deep breath and vowed never to get this drunk again, his head hurt badly and he was seriously considering drowning himself in the sink. However, before he could do that he came to realize his surroundings. This definitely wasn't his apartment.

Scanning the room quickly, he realized it was incredibly messy. Whoever he had spent the night with obviously wasn't the cleanly type. He felt his cheeks go red at the thought of last night's events. Not only had he had sex, but he had sex with an unknown guy!

Kise has always known that he was gay, but he couldn't help but feel like he had to hide it. His sisters had always teased him about how basketball was a gay sport that surely had gay players in it that he could get with! But this had caused him to feel more embarrassed and so he couldn't even think about telling anyone. What was even more embarrassing was that fact that last night he has imagined this mystery man to be Aominecchi!

His cheeks reddened at the memory and it caused him to shake his head frantically. Had he called out his name during this encounter? Was it the fact that he had hung out with Aominecchi before all of this happened that had caused him to think about the tanned man during the intimate exchange?

He still felt slightly hurt that Aominecchi left him after he made his way to the dance floor, maybe that was why he had imagined the rest of last night's events so clearly. Was the guy he had gotten with so much like Aomine that he had jumped at the chance to get in his pants? Had he also not minded that he had screamed out another man's name?

Kise felt like quietly getting up and slipping out of the apartment, however he wasn't really in a position to do that. Firstly he had no clothes on and he definitely didn't know where his had gone, and secondly his backside hurt almost to the point that he never wanted to move again.

He clenched the sheets tighter in between his hands and shuffled to the edge of the bed, despite his pain he had to leave before the other guy woke up. He definitely couldn't deal with the embarrassment.

Although just as he was about to get up, a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him backwards onto the mattress. Kise immediately closed his eyes, feeling his blush go from his cheeks all the way down his neck.

"Ah, I'm sorry." He said before the other man could respond. Since his escape plan had been foiled he second plan was to apologize for his actions last night. Better late than never.

"Why are you apologizing idiot?" Kise's eyes popped open and widened immediately. He didn't expect to see _this_ tanned man above him.

"Eh, Aominecchi!" Kise couldn't even speak, so last night wasn't just his imagination it was actually Aominecchi. He couldn't help the wide grin that plastered his face.

"Who else where you expecting?"

"But, I-I, and you" Kise broke off his own sentence as tears slid down his cheeks, he couldn't help it, he was just so happy.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I thought you left!" Aomine looked genuinely dumbfounded.

"You don't make any sense". Was all he said as he leaned down and kissed the tears away. This made Kise stop crying immediately.

"So, we did have sex last night?" He asked straight out, surprised at the slight blush on Aomine cheeks. It didn't last long though as he replaced it with a smirk.

"I'm offended that you forgot what it feels like to be screwed by me!"

"I-I didn't forget," Kise stuttered, he felt like a deer in headlights, "I was just confused as to whether it was you to begin with." As soon as the words came out he knew he shouldn't have said them. He could see Aomine's smirk shift from one that was cocky to one of a predator.

"Eh~" Kise gulped loudly at Aomine's sudden change. "And who else could it have been? If I remember correctly you were screaming out _my_ name."

Kise was actually speechless; he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. Or maybe it would end too well. Although before he think anymore about what could happen, Aomine leaned down close to his ear. Feeling his hot breath against his ear made him shudder.

"Maybe I could help you recall last night." Kise knew that the words had a dirty innuendo but for some reason that only turned him on.

Suddenly, Kise felt his body being pulled towards the center of the bed. The sheet had been completely ripped of his body, leaving him feeling bare and exposed. Aomine had him there in no time, letting go of his ankle and appearing above Kise; pushing his shoulders down into the bed.

Obviously Aomine wasn't embarrassed about being naked in front of him, as he had already saddled his waist letting his erection fall on Kise's abdomen. This, coincidently, made Kise gain a harder erection underneath him.

"Let's skip all that other stuff today and just get to the good part." Kise wasn't really sure what all the 'other stuff' was but he definitely knew what the good part meant.

"Ngh." Was the only reply he could muster as Aomine ground their hips together. He leaned down next to the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube from underneath the mattress, quickly squirting some of the clear liquid into his hands. Kise just watched which inquisitive eyes, his body kept in place by Aomine tanned one.

Aomine rubbed his hands together a couple times before bending down and trailing a line of kisses down his chest.

"Ah." Last nights activities had left his skin more sensitive than he had realized.

Going down closer to his erection Aomine then lifted on of Kise's legs and hooked it around his waist. Kise felt his embarrassed blush return as he watched Aomine completely devour him with his eyes.

"Hurry up Aominecchi" He could take it anymore. He knew it was real this time; the need for Aomine to be inside was making his hips ache.

Aomine starred at his face for a second before going back to his lower half, inserting the first finger with ease. Maybe it was because they had done it only a couple of hours ago. However, as he inserted a second finger Kise began to feel the unwelcomed burn that had been evident last night.

Kise closed his eyes tightly, trying to shut out the pain as Aomine began a scissoring motion with his fingers. Despite the pain though, Kise couldn't help but moan at the sensation of having something inside of him again.

Aomine took his moan as a sign that he was comfortable with two fingers and so he inserted another, causing Kise to jolt slightly at the intrusion. The alcohol from last night had obviously blocked out some of the pain, as he did not remember it being so painful. However, after a minute of having Aomine's fingers inside of him Kise couldn't help but want more.

"A-Aominecchi," He couldn't get the rest of his sentence out, his breath had begun to come out in short gasps and he had to grip the sheets between his fingers to make sure he didn't spin out from the anticipation.

Aomine quickly removed his fingers from inside Kise and spread some lube over his bulging erection. Gripping it he placed it at Kise entrance and this almost caused Kise's brain to go completely wild.

Slowly, Aomine entered him, filling him up to the hilt in one quick thrust. Kise pulled him forward, letting his arms wrap around his neck and fingers get tangled in the hair at the nape. Aomine was so large inside him that he found it hard to breathe; however he only needed a short time to adjust. He could feel Aomine twitching inside him and he didn't want to make him wait any longer.

With a faint nod Aomine pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into him, filling him up all over again. Kise's back arched off the bed and he couldn't help but let his mouth open with a silent scream.

Over and over again Aomine slammed into him, directly hitting his sweet spot and sending stars to blur his vision. He could feel his release building and he knew one more direct hit would send him over the edge. Aomine grunted in his ear, obviously he wasn't far off either.

With that perfect thrust he needed, Kise felt his whole body explode with pleasure. He groaned out Aomine's name over and over again, fingers sliding down and digging into his shoulder blades. Aomine came not long after him, spilling his seed inside of Kise for the second time in 24 hours.

When Aomine laid down upon him Kise couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh. He let his fingers go back to playing with the dark blue strands of hair and this caused Aomine to look up at him.

Kise placed his hands on each side of his face and brought their lips together, kissing for what felt like the first time in ages. The kiss was tender and neither of them fought for dominance just let their lips fit together perfectly. When they finally ran out of air Aomine pulled back and pulled out of him.

Kise winced however as Aomine lay down beside him and pulled him closer he forgot all about it.

"Did that help you remember?" He felt Aomine's voice vibrate through the tanned chest that was in front of him.

"I don't know Aominecchi," He couldn't help but smirk into the tanned man's chest, "If I remember correctly you said we where going to skip 'the other stuff today'. Does that mean that todays sex is still different than last nights?"

"Ha~ you where the one who wanted it fast. I guess when we do it again later I can do all those other things."

"Later!" He couldn't help but be surprised, if things kept going on like this he would probably never walk again. He felt Aomine chuckle slight before drifting off to sleep and Kise felt his eyes starting to get heavy.

"What have I gotten myself into" was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep like his new lover.


End file.
